Abigail Dire and the Quest for Aphrodite's Mirror
by gh0stheart
Summary: Abigail Dire has been going to Camp Half-Blood for years as the only child of Eros. Suddenly Aphrodite loses her mirror, can Abigail and Apollo find the mirror before it's too late and love begins to fade.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The life of a demigod is never simple, and my life is proof of that. From the day I was born poverty corrupted my life. My mother, the saint she was, was not rich. She was quite the opposite. Mother always had to work while I stayed at home in the little dingy apartment. When she didn't work she spent her time with me. It used to bother me that she didn't ever date anyone, or have time to herself. Another thing that used to bother me was the fact that I didn't have a father. I used to ask all the time who my father was, and the only answer I got was. "I don't know who he is." That was when I would ask the simple question of how? There was never an answer, then again, she never got the chance to tell me. When I was ten, she died. Her death was a short but painful one that she didn't deserve. She died in a car crash. A head-on collision to be exact. Her last dying wish was for me to be sent to this summer camp called "Camp Halfblood." And in that place is where this story starts...

...

"Abby," Lila called from outside my cabin door. I sighed and got up from my wonderfully comfortable bed. I had no half-siblings, so I didn't have to share anything. I was lucky, I guess, to be the only child of Eros.

Yes, I am the child of Eros, and trust me it has a lot of perks. One of them being that the Ares cabin leaves me alone. No one wants to mess with the matchmaker's gods daughter, especially since I have some of my father's arrows. And trust me, I'm not afraid to use them. Another perk of being the daughter of Eros is that I know when two people are destined for each other. Sometimes it's fun to set people up, without them knowing of course.

"Coming," I replied as I got dressed. I wore an orange Camp Halfblood Tee and a pair of blue jeans. I headed outside of my cabin where Lila was impatiently waiting. Sometimes I swear that girl has no patience whatsoever.

"There you are, breakfast is in five minutes," she told me. I sighed. Couldn't I wait a little longer?

I followed her from my cabin to the place we eat. We sat down at our tables, hers being Aphrodite and mine being Eros. I waited like everyone else through the camp speech that I've heard a thousand times until we could eat our breakfast. I ate cereal, probably much to Demeter's delight. And drank some purple orange juice.

After breakfast was when things started to go wrong. I almost made it towards the archery range when Aphrodite appeared before me. She was stunning with long red hair and eyes that kept changing from color to color. I heard that she changes her looks from person to person.

"Abigail, I need your help," she told me.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite," was my response.

"I need you to recover my mirror, it was stolen from me," she told me.

"Lady Aphrodite, why do you want me to do it? I'm sure there are more qualified demigods willing to help?" I asked her.

"Ah yes there are, but none of them would understand the importance of the mirror," she replied.

"I will do it then, Lady Aphrodite," I told her.

"One more thing," she told me. "I don't know where my mirror is. But without it, love will fade away."

That was a truly horrible thing. Even though no one likes their love life, it would be horrible without her watching over and nurturing/destroying love. It was her job after all.

"Grab my hand and close your eyes," she instructed. I did what I was told. It was wise to obey a goddess. It usually meant less trouble for you in the long run.

...

I was no longer in Camp Halfblood. The air was much warmer and dry, almost like a desert. I opened my eyes, and asked the question, "where am I?" To which I got no response. I was alone in the sand. What was I to do?

It was hot. I knew that I had to find a town. Why would Aphrodite dump me here? Next to a road? Maybe I should follow it?

I noticed there was a bright pink, flowery backpack beside me. It was filled with ambrosia, trail mix, money, and clothing. On the sides it had two water bottles It had a note on top of it. I almost missed it in my not so close inspection. It read:

 _Dear Abigail,_

 _you have started on your quest to find my mirror. Congratulations, for starting your first quest. Welcome to Sunny, Nevada..._

That was as far as I could get before my dyslexia made it difficult to read. Why didn't she write it in greek? I just don't know.

There was a car traveling slowly down the road. I knew it was dangerous to hitchhike, but it might be the only way of travel I could get.

The car stopped. The driver got out of the car. It was a man, in his early 20's with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange tee shirt that I couldn't quite figure out what it said. His shorts were faded.

"Do you need a ride?" the man asked.

"Yes," I told him.

I internally winced hoping that the man had good intentions. Or that he was a man at all. You never know with monsters.

"What's your name girl?" he asked.

I wanted to run at this point. Why would I want to tell him my name?

"Abigail Dire," I eventually answered. It's not as if the man had heard of me.

"I've heard so much about you miss Dire, beating my cabin in archery," he told me. "So you're the one that Aphrodite wanted to find her mirror?"

"Yes," I answered. I couldn't believe I was talking to Apollo.

"Just be thankful that Aphrodite asked me to help you," he told me.

So Aphrodite wasn't so certain about the finding the mirror?

"Gods can't help during quests," I told him.

"Since this isn't a quest given by the oracle I have some leeway, plus Aphrodite promised me a few things," he told me. "And it helps that Zeus has no idea about what is happening - so get in."

The car drive was pretty terrifying, I had to admit. Apollo definitely should not be allowed to drive, at all. Maybe this is what Percy felt like when Apollo crashed into the lake of Camp Halfblood. Yes, I was there when that happened. At that time I was considering joining the hunt. Somehow I don't think that Eros would be exactly happy with me if I had.

Soon enough we hit a town, it was small and had a few houses and a general store. I grabbed a bag of the trail mix that Aphrodite had packed and started to eat. It was one o' clock in the afternoon and I was starving. Only having cereal and orange juice helped in that respect.

Apollo just shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "mortals."


	2. Chapter Two

A huge thank you to Arianna Le Fay for favoriting, and HereComesTheGeneral for reviewing/favoriting/following. It means a lot to me.

I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

I ignored the comment. He was a god and couldn't possibly understand the need of food. Do gods even need to eat? Well... I have no clue. I guess I'll find out.

We stopped for gas at the local gas station, I missed it at the original glance. I was surprised, Apollo knew how to pump gas. I know, strange thought. I honestly thought he would make me do it. I wonder what exactly Aphrodite had promised because it obliviously wasn't what I thought it would be. No one would go that far for that.

"So is there anything that I should know about?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Nope, do you want to hear my latest haiku?" He replied.

"Sure," I replied. Not knowing what I was getting into.

"Sun setting today

Sky red and purple with black

I am so awesome," the god told me.

I didn't say a word. That was true awfulness.

I may not have taken any poetry classes at camp, or even read a poem, but I was sure that poems weren't supposed to sound quite like that. Oh well.

Apollo started to drive.

"So where are we going?" I asked after what felt like thirty minutes.

"We're traveling to Las Vegas," he answered. "It shouldn't be long. Only a couple of hours."

"The mirror's in Las Vegas?" I asked. If it was then I was screwed. There'd be thousands of mirrors there.

"I don't think it is, but it's a start. My sight of the mirror is blocked," he told me.

Great... the god of prophecy can't find the mirror. Something's wrong with this picture. Who in their right mind would steal Aphrodite's mirror? Do they ever want love? It would be like stealing Eros's bow. It would be crazy unless you wanted to create love. In that case, we'd be looking for a matchmaking service. But what person would be able to shield it from Apollo's eyes?

Would a god or titan really do something like that?

Well, yes, they would.

Who has Aphrodite made an enemy of? I know that Hecate and Aphrodite don't exactly see eye to eye... Would Hecate really do something like that though? She is the goddess of magic, and...

"What are you thinking about?" Apollo asked.

What the...

"Just thinking about where the mirror is," I replied. I told him the truth. After all, it would be stupid not to. He is the god of truth and therefore would know if I was lying.

"Are you sure?" he told me, giving a lopsided grin. It was enough to make the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Yes," I replied.

"Just making sure," he told me, his face becoming more serious. I wonder why?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing that you should be concerned with," he replied.

"Then what should I be concerned with?"

It was only a simple question. An honest one too. I wasn't suspecting silence. Was Apollo mad at me? I hope not, I do not need a god upset at me...

"What's wrong?" Apollo eventually asked. He looked concerned. I guess I wasn't as good at concealing my emotions as I thought.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I replied.

He looked at me in a way I had never seen him look at someone before. It was a truly quizzical look, one that is difficult to explain.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked me very sincerely. Something in what he said made my heart beat a little faster, and my stomach once again has butterflies flying. Did I like Apollo? I really don't know, maybe Aphrodite was messing with my brain. She may not have her mirror, but she can still play with emotions. I have to be careful...

* * *

 _Sorry for the chapter being so short. I didn't have much time to write with all my other stories that I have going and school._


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you for all who followed, reviewed and favorited, or even read this. I never suspected any attention on this story. For those of you who have been waiting for an update, I apologize for taking so long. I just haven't gotten any inspiration, at all. I haven't updated any of my stories until now. Writer's block really sucks. I hope you guys can forgive me. The very few who have even read this author's note...

I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

It was hot. No, that was an understatement, it was miserable. The heat was pouring out in waves. I was definitely not prepared for it. Apollo seemed not to even be phased by it. Maybe it was because he ran the sun chariot every day. That was when I got a question...

"Apollo, um, how is the sun still in the sky and you be here?" I asked. He seemed a bit surprised by this question. I had wondered why?

"Oh, gods can be in more than one place at once. How else would we be able to do our jobs, have lovers, and be able to appear at the council?" he answered. I felt a little foolish. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, um, how doesn't Zeus know about this operation?"

"He thinks that I'm spending time with a lover," he replied. "He's probably going to be watching us, so please don't do anything that would make him think otherwise."

"Um, okay..." What else could I say? I was just signed into being a lover of Apollo, even for pretend. I really wish Aphrodite had told me this. At least then I could have been somewhat prepared for it _._

"You don't seem pleased," he said.

"If I were to be truthful I would have liked to know this in advance, even if it was a few minutes," I replied.

"Who wouldn't want to pretend to be in a relationship with me?" he said mocking hurt. I was starting to wish that I had joined the hunters, it would have made life so much easier. I wouldn't have had to deal with an egotistical god. I could've been a man hater...

"I really wish that I had, when I had the opportunity, joined the hunters," I replied coolly. "That way I wouldn't have had to deal with this."

"You wanted to join the hunters, whatever for?" he replied. "There is so much more to mortal life than being an eternal maiden. You can do what you want, fall in love, maybe have a few guy friends and most of all, enjoy your life the way you want to. "

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. I didn't have a guy friend. I wish I did, but I had never gotten close enough to a guy. I wish I could have been like Annabeth and had someone like Percy, but I've never been that lucky. Also, I've never really enjoyed my life. It's been hard. I started out in poverty, ended up in a cabin of pranksters who had loved to play practical jokes on me, then there was the war, getting my own cabin, another war and now this quest. Yeah, life must have hated me. That must've been it.

"You don't seem too happy about that, why?" he asked.

"I haven't had the best life," I replied. It was the truth, even if it was shortened... a lot. It's very difficult thing to lie to the God of truth, after all, he would know if I was lying to him. What's the fun in lying, if the person, or God, in this case, already knows you're doing just that? Only an idiot would lie to Apollo, and an idiot I was not. Or at least I didn't think I was.

"What happened to you?" he asked me. I immediately clammed up. I didn't want him to know. I didn't need him to know. He wouldn't have understood. He was a god and I was just some lowly mortal. He'd have probably used the information as some kind of blackmail to get me to do something he wanted. Or he would just command me, it's not if I would have had a choice in doing it.

There is a reason why I didn't trust gods. No matter what I felt about them. I still couldn't believe that I had, unknowingly, signed myself into being a lover of one, and not only one of them, but one of the most player like of them all. What were the odds?

"You still haven't answered my question, what has happened?" he said to me in a calm tone that made someone want to spill out anything that he wanted. It scared me. A lot. I kept my mouth shut though and looked out the window at the mirror. I could see my brown hair, my pale skin and my strangely almost red, but brown eyes. Like the children of Aphrodite, I radiated beauty. It was one of the many things that I hated about being the child of Eros. Mostly because I could never blend in, anywhere.

A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another, and another. I didn't know why. I hadn't cried in years. The last time I had cried was when my mother had died. I guess that this whole situation was becoming too much. I couldn't have backed away, otherwise, love would fade. And almost no one would want that.

At least I had hoped not...

Then again, both gods and monsters were tricky creatures. Though gods think they're better than monsters but in some ways, they were far worse than any monster ever thought of being. At least with monsters, there was a form of predictability. They will try to kill the demi god. But with a god, that's entirely different. A god could do basically, almost, do whatever it wanted. Then if something gets in their way they simply curse or destroy whatever it was. I didn't want to be the person cursed or destroyed. I always feared the gods from the second I knew what they had done in the many years they had been alive.

Apollo started to pull the car over to the side of the road. I was still showing the weakness of crying. Something that I normally would try to avoid around a god, or anyone really. Like I said earlier, I hadn't cried in years.

He parked the vehicle besides the empty road. There hadn't been a car seen for miles. I felt a strong arm pull me closer, and thankfully, couldn't pull me into his chest. I immediately tensed up and then relaxed as there was no getting away.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked me in that same alluring tone that he had used earlier. This time I couldn't resist. It was just too powerful and I was not in the correct mental state.

"I don't know? Maybe it's just what has happened..." I replied.

"Shhh, it's okay. I didn't mean to bring it up," he whispered. I felt comforted and I didn't know why. I didn't know how long I had stayed like this, but I knew it must have been a while because I fell asleep and when I awoke we were in Vegas...


End file.
